Vengeance
by Crosel
Summary: When a Saiyan escapes from hell in an attempt to destroy the Vegeta family, heaven sends another Saiyan to prepare Earth's heroes for the onslaught. Slightly AU


Vegeta clutched at his chest, intense pain wracked his body. Trunks stared at his father as he crumpled to the ground in pain, horrified. Trunks stumbled backwards, turned and sprinted home calling for his mother.

"Trunks!" Dr. Briefs stepped in front of him, only to be bowled over,

"Mother! Mom! Bulma! Mother!" Trunks cried praying that she would respond to one of her titles. Bulma stepped out of her Chemistry Lab and ran toward Trunks.

"Trunks, honey, what's wrong."

"Father... heart attack... Gravitron. Quickly!" Bulma snagged one of her many MedKits and sprinted toward the Graity Generator. She stopped, stricken with fear. Vegeta was being attacked. Trunks transformed, yellow hair fluttering as his power grew.

"Boy, if you ever want to walk again you will stand down."

"Unless you want to die an extremely painful death you will address my son with respect. Trunks, stand down." Vegeta dodged another wild punch and countered with a knee to the stomach. The attacker growled,

"You puny bastard!" A black aura covered the attackers body, accompanied by the smell of sulfur and a tortured scream. Vegeta retreated in terror. _What is your problem Vegeta! _He told himself, _Fear is for the weak, but that scream! I can't bring myself to go near him. Dammit, its a trick, a mind-trick. _Vegeta shook off the fear and attacked.

"Arrrrgh!" Vegeta clutched his head. Trunks stepped forward and began to gather his ki.

"Stand down, Trunks." Vegeta looked at his son, his eyes swam in red, blood ran down his cheeks like tears.

"Father, let me help!" Trunks spun in mid air to see a new being hovering directly in front of him

"Run! Young prince and take your father, fly, as fast as possible, I will do my best to hold him off." Trunks stared at this new Saiyan, slightly shorter than average and moderately powerful, Trunks judged him to be in the low millions, at least six million power level.

"Go! Now! Your father has no defense against his attacks! I can fend him off... maybe." The Saiyan looked at Trunks, then at Vegeta. Trunks followed his gaze, the Attacker had his hand extended toward Vegeta, a stream of ultra-bright energy flowed from Vegeta's body to the Attacker's hand, as Trunks watched Vegeta's body became thin and frail.

"Kabbach!" The Saiyan yelled, for the first time Trunks could see the attacker clearly. He too was a Saiyan, but where the Defender was benevolent. The attacker was wicked and horrible. Demonic horns protruded from his brow and his eyes glowed an evil red, his skin was pale and ghastly, covered in veins and cracked, all signs of his demonic influence. His hair stood up on end, a distinguishing trait of the royal family. Kabbach lowered his hand and grinned,

"Blith," Even his voice reeked of demonic influence. His laugh chilled Trunks to the bone. "do you really expect to contend with me? I have feasted on the power of a pure-blooded Super Saiyan. My ki has already doubled." Blith nodded and watched him, seemingly without concern. Kabbach cried out in pain,

"You see Kabbach! Your ki is superior, but my mastery of the mind can still overpower you," Blith's voice deepened and became commanding, "flee!" Kabbach stood, turned, and flew away as fast as he could.

"You will tell me who you are, who he was and why you both were here, or I will send you straight to hell." Blith turned and looked at Vegeta, he smiled a broad benevolent smile,

"Been there, Prince, I don't plan on returning anytime soon. As for who we are, that might take a while."

"I was born on planet Vegeta, then called planet Saiya, in the year 132. I was a wicked, arrogant soul." Blith sat in the opulently furnished sitting room in Capsule Corp, explaining his life, as quickly as possible, to the Prince and his family, "I spent my relatively short life as an assassin, I worked for anyone willing to pay my prices. I was responsible for the death of many hundreds of people, granted, modern saiyans did worse, but those were mass killings, where mine were one at a time. My gift was a strong psychic ability, specifically Mental Domination, and Temporal Manipulation. Mental Domination is what it sounds like, I am a master of mental invasion. In a matter of seconds I can learn what someone has done in the past twenty-four hours, given a couple minutes I can learn the most important events of their life, and within an hour I can learn practically everything about them. Also, I can implant suggestions deep within a target's mind, finally, given time, I can take rudimentary control of an opponent. Temporal Manipulation is time distortion, while I am a master of Temporal Manipulation, my abilities are still very limited. I can slow the flow of time in my direct surroundings, effectively doubling my rate of movement, in emergencies I can stop the flow of time for up to 30 seconds, leaving me physically and mentally exhausted for days. I have an understanding of Telekinesis, Psychic Intuition, and Psychic Creation. That is currently the extent of my abilities, and the majority of my power, I have some mastery of Ki and Martial Arts. As of one week ago my power was measured at approximately 45 million, although my effective power level, taking my psychic abilities into account, is estimated at approximately 60 million before my mental ascension. During my relatively short life I used these gifts to become the most desired assassin on the planet. While my power was pathetically low, my psychic ability made me an expert assassin. My favorite tactic was to follow a target, using mental invasion to learn their habits, eventually freezing time, then for only ten or fifteen seconds, and beheading them using my favorite Ki-blade, the Executioner. Well, eventually I was hired by the head of the Vegeta family-" Vegeta interrupted,

"Nonsense, we would never hire an assassin. We were Royalty, we simply ordered execution, or killed them ourselves."

"Not true, Prince, your family has only been royalty for approximately 600 years, allow me to explain. As I was saying, eventually I was hired by the Vegeta family to kill the only heir to the throne, forcing the eldest nephew, Vegeta I, to be named King when the current King died, which everyone knew was coming soon. I was successful in killing the only heir, Kabbach, but it required much more effort. His power was so much my superior that I found myself unable to effectively destroy him before my time-stop would run its course. So I voluntarily dropped the time-stop was forced to fight him. The only reason I was victorious was because of an accident. It is a documented event, when adrenaline begins to rush through your body, you are capable of extreme feats, and when desperation sets in, your body and mind are forced into overdrive. He was beating me badly, I was down and unable to fight any longer, still Kabbach kicked me. Slowly, that feeling came over me, that strange calm that you fall into when you realize you are going to die, this calm triggered something in me, a new form of ascension, my mental strength doubled, and my body was filled with new life. Concentrating as hard as I could, I took control of his body and forced him to destroy himself. It succeeded, but my body was still broken and my mind had given out. I died then, in the year 160, I was 28 years old. Of course I went to hell and I spent nearly 300 years there. Well, that's a lot of thinking time, and slowly, I realized the error of my ways. Then came my opportunity, while I repented, Kabbach, using the magics he learned from the demons, ripped hell open and spilled him and many other evil souls into the living realm. There were few who rivaled Kabbach's sheer power, and all but one of them were occupied else where. So King Yemma called upon me. I was the only one who could combat Kabbach and be trusted to return afterward, but even so they gave me an offer. If I send Kabbach back to hell, along with all of the evil souls who escaped with him, I would be granted entrance to heaven. I accepted and over the following two centuries I tracked down every last damned-soul and returned it to hell. I was rewarded with eternity in heaven, but I was given the chance to be more, the Kais had offered to make me a paladin, a holy crusader. For another three centuries I was one of heaven's chief warriors. Now, recently, Kabbach has once again escaped hell, this time, in a mortal body. I was not allowed to pursue him in my immortal form, as that would violate the rules of heaven and hell, no direct interaction with the mortal world. So I, too, was given a body and sent into the world, to destroy Kabbach and the demons that he summons to join him. I believe he wishes to exact revenge on the Prince for his assassination and theft of his throne. I was hoping to get this done and return to heaven, but he has brought you into this and absorbed a very large amount of your power. If his Ki has truly doubled, it puts him at approximately 350 million power, I will need your help to stop him." Blith finished his story, Vegeta looked at him, attempting to read him and seem uninterested at the same time. 350_ million power? Unbelievable, my power is only 250 million, in my ascended form!_

"How is his power so high?" Trunks asked,

"His dark pacts with the demons of hell have enabled him to reach amazing levels of power, but it has transformed him... he is no longer completely Saiyan, meaning he is incapable of Saiyan ascensions, I do not believe he is even capable of Oozaru form. Fortunately, that is not true for me, and I have my mental ascension, but, unfortunately, I do not understand how to ascend to a Super Saiyan. I cannot match his superior physical strength, that's why I need you."

"How can any of us be of help? We have no defense against his attacks!" Trunks asked,

"I can teach you all, what exactly your talents are, though, will remain a mystery until you are trained to release them."

"You will not distract my son from his training!"

"Be calm, Prince." Blith smiled, Vegeta suddenly became very calm and was content to count the spots on the ceiling.

"Be yourself, Prince."

"How dare you-"

"Now, imagine how useful that talent would be to your son in battle." Vegeta smiled, a somewhat disconcerting smile,

"Yes, that would be handy."

"And besides that, this kind of training requires little time, only calm, and quiet, and an area to practice his talents without disrupting others."

"Master Blith," Trunks smiled at him, "when will my training begin?"

"Tomorrow, young prince, your father as well, with his permission, and do not call me master, you are royalty, and I am honored to be your tutor."

"My only request is that you, my Prince, and Trunks teach me your form of ascension."

"Hmmph... at least someone understands how to speak to royalty,"

"I am from an older time, Prince Vegeta, we were much more proper then,"

"Very well, Blith, we will exchange our training services."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**I plan on writing a fanfic, eventually, that focuses on Blith and Kabbach's past. For now, though, the brief outline above will have to do.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**I will also provide approximate power charts at the end of each chapter. These are not completely accurate for canon characters and are based on estimation.

Goku – 60 million

Gohan – 25 million

Goten – 17.5 million

Vegeta – 70 million

Trunks – 20 million

Piccolo – 16 million

Jax, actual power level - 45 million

Jax, effective power level - 60 million

Blith, before absorbing Vegeta's Ki – 300 million

Blith, after absorbing Vegeta's Ki – 350 million


End file.
